


you know i wanna be the one to hold you in your sleep

by 5sexualhomos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fighting, M/M, Very very fluffy, but not like angry fighting, i read a fic and idk this somehow popped into my head, i really dont wanna give it away just read it, this is self indulgent really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sexualhomos/pseuds/5sexualhomos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have a disagreement on a big part of their wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know i wanna be the one to hold you in your sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary is really vague but whatever youre missing out if you dont read. I read a fic yesterday and just had this pop into my head. Drabble basically. I was kinda emotional about four years too Um yea. title is obviously from Happily bc why the fuck not when its about their relationship in the first place. 
> 
> also if youre reading my chaptered fic, it may be a while til the next update, ive been going to summer classes which basically take up my life rn and i have had hardly anytime to write anything substantial. 
> 
> My tumblr is hollyloujah

"Louis we have to talk about this!" Harry practically yells as he follows Louis down the hall.

"Harry there are only three weeks until our wedding, and we can't go changing things now!" Louis replies, refusing to look at his fiancé.

"You know how important this is!!"

"We've talked about this before! There's no need to go talking about it more. It's done. We've chosen and I'm not changing my mind on this." Louis says calmly, pretending to pick up the mess in their living room.

"This is really fucking important!" 

"Exactly!!!!" Louis says "It's huge! Probably the most important decision of this whole ordeal!"

"So now getting married is an ordeal?"

"You know know what I mean!"

"Do I? If it's such an ordeal lets not go through with this right now. Let's just keep pushing this back!!"

Louis finally faces Harry with a fire in his eyes. He stalks toward Harry with a murderous look. Harry walks backwards until he can't anymore, his backs of his knees hit the couch and he can’t help but fall back rather ungracefully.

"Lou..." He says warily. Louis continues forward til he's standing right in front of Harry.

"That's a low fucking blow,” Louis spits out, towering over Harry “Even though I know you're not serious about postponing the wedding that's low, Styles" Harry stays silent and can't help but smirk. "So now you think I'm being funny?"

"No..no...no" Harry replies, trying his best not to laugh and failing horribly. "I'm sorry Lou! But you're so cute when you're angry." 

Louis takes a step back and crosses his arms, unamused. "That's definitely not gonna help your case at all."

Harry stops laughing "So I can get you to change your mind!!"

"No." Louis deadpans. 

"But..."

"FOR THE FINAL TIME I AM NOT TAKING YOUR LAST NAME!!!!" Louis screams.

"Oh come on!"

"No! Say it out loud!! My name and your last name! Right now!!"

"Louis Styles" Harry replies with a huge grin on his face.

"See it sounds..." 

"Perfect," Harry interrupts.

"It sounds like I'm a pornstar!!" Louis protests.

"Don't be so dramatic!" Harry says rolling his eyes. He reaches out to pull Louis on top of him. 

"Let me go, you yeti!" Louis cackles, trying to get out of Harry's grip. 

"Never" Harry says with a grin and a kiss to Louis’ forehead.

“You great big sap,” Louis groans, accepting that he can’t get out of Harry’s grip, or not wanting to, either way he makes himself comfortable.

“Does that mean you’ll take my name?”

“Harold,” Louis says with a sigh “I care about you, like a lot, but there is no way in hell I’m going to become Louis Styles. It’s just not happening. What we need to do is think of our other options here.”

“Hmm. Well, we could always become Harry and Louis Stylinson. The fans would have a field day”

“If I wasn’t so head over heels in love with you I would walk out the door right now because that is the stupidest suggestion you have ever had, and probably ever will have.”

“Can you really say that though when we have the rest of our lives together?” Harry questions, raising one of his eyebrows.

“You’re right. I’ve lost track of all the stupid things you’ve said in just four years.” Louis teases, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

“Heey.”

“Don't be so dramatic,”

“That’s my line.”

“Well you’re just gonna have to get used to sharing a lot of things from now on won’t you? Like my last name for instance.”

“Why just yours? Why aren’t we hyphenating?” Harry pouts.

“Because I don’t know if I’m ready for that level of commitment,” Louis jokes “I’m just kidding, you know I’ve been ready to tie the knot for years.” He adds when Harry starts to frown.

“A lot of people hyphenate now. Just because you’re older doesn’t mean we have to take your name.”

“And just because you’re some territorial animal doesn’t mean we have to take yours.” Louis points out.

“I’m not territorial.” Harry refutes.

“If you say so.”

“‘M not.”

“Okay you’re not,” Louis concedes, just to make Harry feel better, and kisses him.

“Thank you. But really hyphenation.”

“What happened to that cheeky little bastard who just wanted to be Harry Tomlinson? Hmm?” Louis questions, poking the spot where he knows Harry’s dimple is.

“He grew up. And maybe started to get a little bit jealous of others and maybe a bit territorial of his insanely perfect fiance.” 

“Babe, as much as I joke about not being ready and whatnot I am. 110 percent. I’m in this for the long haul. And I have never been more sure about something or someone in my life.”

“Yeah but I want people to know that you’re mine.” Harry mumbles, looking down.

“Hazza, look at me.” Louis says, and when Harry finally does he continues “We have countless matching tattoos, that really aren’t all that subtle. The fans have suspected it from day one. We basically jumped into each others arms after we were put into a group. They’ve made tactless movies about us and magazine articles because so many people believe we are together. What I’m trying to say is that the whole world knows already. We’re really bad actors.”

“Speak for yourself. I’ve been in three fake relationships.”

“No one believed any of them sweetie, especially not you. Couldn’t really sell it.”

“Let’s get back to the point here. Our last name or names. Hyphenation is all the rage.”

“Fine we’ll fucking hyphenate our names! But mine is first!”

“What? It was my idea!!”

“Louis Styles-Tomlinson still sounds pornish. It’s not happening. Plus the sixteen year old boy that’s still in there somewhere can be Harry Tomlinson. It’s a win, win”

“Harry Tomlinson-Styles,” Harry says slowly, testing it.

“Perfect,” Louis states.

“I don’t know... I don’t think I’m ready for that kind of commitment.”

Louis slaps Harry’s chest “Only I’m allowed to joke about commitment issues.”

“Ow! Okay, okay! I’ll never joke about not spending the rest of my life with you.”

“Good, because you’re stuck with me.” Louis says with a smile

“Good.” Harry replies. 

“Now, about your hair...”

**Author's Note:**

> Plz leave kudos or comments!!


End file.
